Light Me UP
by dragonsprit
Summary: AJ Natalia are in a loving relationship what happens when AJ comes home to her loving girlfriend on their week off? G!p don't like don't read


Chapter1 Off Week Surprise

AJ Lee had it all her dream job as a pro wrestler in the best wrestling company in the world, a sizable bank account and a beautiful girlfriend who just happen to be part of one of wrestling's proudest families.

Many of AJ's co-workers were envious of her not because of anything having to do with her spot in the company but of who she was dating.

AJ's girlfriend was none other then Natalya Neidhart the princess of the Neidhart family.

The two had been dating for a little over a year and AJ felt like she was on top of the world.

AJ felt like Natalya was her perfect match she had it all style a kind heart not to mention her body was to die for.

AJ was walking home from the gym after a hard workout when she heard her cellphone go off.

"Hello."

"Hey baby how was the gym?"

"Hard as hell I'm just glad we have the week off and we were able to fly back home I was really burned out."

AJ and Nattie lived together in AJ's home state of New Jersey.

"Aw my sweet AJ is tiered I know what will make you feel better."

"Oh yeah whats that?"

"A good hard ass pounding."

"You know what its been a while since I've had Nattie junior in my favorite spot".

"Well if you get home Ill give you the hottest sex you've ever had."

Oh babe Ill be there as fast as I can I spent some extra time on toning my butt to prepare for just that."

"That's excellent baby how far are you?"

"About ten minutes, and just to give you a preview of what I'm wearing its my pink and black g-string."

"Great Ill be waiting to rip it off you."

AJ entered her two story house a few minutes later and kissed her girlfriend.

"Babe I missed you so much."

"You sure missed me or did you miss having me in you." Nattie teased.

"Nattie don't even play like that I love all of you not just part of you."

"Well in that case lets get your sexy little ass ready for a dose of little Nattie."

Nattie and AJ go up to their bedroom and Nattie tosses AJ on their king size bed planting soft kisses on AJ's neck.

Nattie slowly worked her way down AJ's neck while slowly removing her girlfriends pink and black shirt.

"I see someone decided to wear my ring colors to the gym sexy choice." Nattie said as she tossed AJ's shirt across the room.

AJ was getting wetter with each kiss down her body.

"Nattie baby I'm ready for you just fuck me already." AJ begged.

"Patience my sweet AJ I want to build you up first."

Nattie worked her way down to AJ's soaking center and teased her wet folds with light touches.

"Someone seems eager I like that."

"Oh baby you don't know what you're doing to me right now." AJ said as Nattie teased her now exposed skin working her way to her girlfriends center.

"Baby I swear if I don't have you fill me Ill do it my dam self."

"So demanding well we don't want you taking care of yourself do we now?"

Nattie proceeded to plunge two fingers into her girlfriend.

"Aw fuck me." AJ cried as Nattie sped up the pace of her fingers.

After a few minutes of pushing her girlfriend to the point of no return Nattie pulled out of AJ.

"Now its time to give you what you want." Nattie said as she stripped off her black sweats reveling her 7 inch member which always made AJ hot.

Everyone in the company knew of Nattie's condition and was cool with it some people where even jealous of what AJ and Nattie had together.

Nattie went to the side draw and prepared herself as well as AJ's backside for a wild ride after which Nattie put AJ how she wanted her and eased her member into AJ who was already on all fours waiting for her girlfriend.

"Oh AJ you're so tight baby."

AJ just moaned as she got used to Nattie in her.

A few minutes later AJ gave Nattie the okay to move.

Nattie immediately began ramming herself into AJ.

"Oh Nattie Fuck me fuck me." AJ moaned as she was getting close to her peak.

After several thrusts Nattie and AJ yelled out each others names as they reached their peaks.

"That was Amazing baby."

"Aw no problem AJ baby I aim to please."

After a few moments of composing themselves AJ noticed that Nattie kept staring at the side table.

Nattie you seem out of it whats up we just had mind blowing sex."

"Its nothing babe I was just thinking of something."

"What was it you can tell me anything."

"Well I wanted to give you something but now might not be the perfect time."

"Baby just being with you makes it the perfect time."

"Well okay if you say so."

Nattie walked over to the side table bottom draw and opened it pulling out a silver key and medium black box which she unlocked.

"AJ close your eyes a sec."

"Why babe?"

"Just do it okay trust me."

AJ did as she was told while Nattie pulled out a smaller pink square box and dropped to one knee.

"Okay open your eyes."

Nattie kept the box out of view til the time was right.

"AJ lee the ride we have been on together has been a wild one but I feel that the time has come for this to come to an end."

Nattie what are you saying?"

Once Nattie saw the look on girlfriend's face she pulled out the box.

"What I'm saying AJ is that I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore I want you to be my wife, so AJ lee will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Nattie Yes Yes Yes."

The two divas shared a loving kiss and went to sleep knowing they were about to start a whole new adventure.

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** I do Not own Characters in this story they belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended I only own plot.


End file.
